


Longing

by Seblainer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can’t help longing for what he knows will never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Fandom: Glee  
Title: Longing  
Characters: Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson  
Pairing: Seblaine  
Rating/Warning: PG. Slash.  
Summary: Sebastian can’t help longing for what he knows will never be.  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. This is unbeta’d.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to.  
Words: 154 without title and ending.

*Longing* Drabble

Blaine is his best friend and the one he loves, though you would never know it. Sebastian has always had trouble dealing with and showing his feelings to anyone and everyone.

So he hides behind a perfect mask of sarcasm and jokes and hopes that one day Blaine will love him enough to see past the mask.

He watches as Blaine does everything in his power to win Kurt back after the cheating with Eli, and Sebastian can only shake his head in regret. He would never make Blaine feel like shit when he messes up.

Sebastian loves Blaine, faults and all. He dreams of the day that Blaine will see him as more than a friend, as someone who is worthy of his love and respect.

Until that day comes, though, Sebastian will just have to spend his days longing for what could be and cherish every look, every touch, every smile that Blaine sends his way.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
